Forbidden Heart
by neilsnotes
Summary: RE-UPLOAD:Vampire Hunter Bella must infiltrate the brotherhood to use their connections & avenge her parents death. She goes undercover at their strip club but doesn't expect the attention she receives from sexy Head Vampire Edward. He's feared amongst all Vampires, he's powerful, arrogant, rude, aggressive & always angry, so why is she falling for him? Possessiveward/Darkward:18
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Hi guys!**

**I know its been absolute ages but I've finally re-written Forbidden Love and I'm now happy with it. I've decided to upload it chapter by chapter because I did end up changing quite a lot of things and so it would have been too much to take in if I uploaded it all at once. I haven't written new chapters yet, so far I've just been editing old chapters and focusing on my two other fanfics (Saviour + New Beginnings). **

**Now back to this, like I said I've changed quite abit so if you find yourself reading it and not liking it please let me know and I'll try and make it so that you're all happy with it. Your opinions really do matter. **

**The first couple of chapters won't have a drastic change, it will become a lot more visible in the future chapters though.**

**I really hope you guys enjoy the new version though, so without further ado:**

**Chapter One**

He grins at me, legs bent ready to attack. His face is covered in dry blood and sweat. I would almost find him attractive if I didn't know what he was; a vampire.

I can see why women are easy prey for him, no doubt they throw themselves at him. He has everything a woman looks for in a man, power, masculinity and sex.

His green eyes pierce mine, he gives me one of the coldest stares I'd ever come across.

_Damn, if looks could kill._

It will be fun to kill this one. Fun to see the last bit of life he has left leave his eyes, well that's if you'd class a vampire as a living thing, they are technically already dead.

He's built well, his skin pale yet smooth, I am close now, a lot closer than I need to be. I see the switch in his eyes, he is getting ready to attack. You tend to pick up on these things when you've killed over a hundred Vampires, their eyes turn a darker shade, and their mouths curl up into a smile, a predatory smile that screams 'I'm coming to get you'.

He proves my theory as he charges for me, but I'm ready for him. I crouch low so I miss his blow by a mere second, he stumbles around, eyes wide as he searches for me.

_This will be easy. Way too easy._

I kick his knees with all the force I can muster from behind. He falls forward, and I hear bones crack. Not one to miss a chance, I climb on top of him, and hold him down with my legs on his broken kneecaps. He cries out in agony and I can't help but return his glare with a satisfied smile.

_Who's grinning now bitch?_

I had injected him earlier with a serum that pretty much turns vampires into humans, they don't actually become humans, but for around an hour or so they become weak, slow, and bleed just like the rest of us. The serum is probably the only thing that makes it possible for us hunters to take down vampires, otherwise they can take us out within minutes.

It is all about timing. If you get the timing right you can take out a vampire within seconds. If you get it wrong, you're dead.

"Vampires are getting sloppy nowadays, huh?"

He lets out a maniac laugh, and spits in my face, I wipe it off and look down at my dirty hand, his spit had been a mixture of his saliva and his blood. I watch his face twist into a smile, he knows how to piss a person off, that's for sure.

"Well that wasn't the answer I was looking for, any last words?"

I pick up my knife ready to slash his throat, and watch him choke on his blood.

"You think I don't know who you are?"

I don't know if he is trying to buy himself time or if he really does just know of me, either way I'm intrigued.

I stay quiet knowing he will enlighten me anyway.

"You're the one they talk about, Isabella Swan, half vampire, half human. You turned your back on your own people, I wasn't sure if it was you, but now I am. You move just like us, only slower, which means you're not drinking enough blood."

"I'm nothing like you and those other bloodsuckers, either way, it's nice to know I have such a big fan base in the vampire community. You guys really do make me feel so welcome."

"Oh Isabella if only you knew the half of it, we vampires pride ourselves in being what we are. Stronger, faster, fitter, we are everything humans wish to be."

"You're an abomination, this world was made for humans, and humans only, and don't call me that."

"What Isabella? But that's your na-"

"My names Bella."

Before he has a chance to finish off his sentence I run my blade across his neck, killing him instantly.

The serum had begun to wear off and I could feel him becoming stronger. His conversation had distracted me, and I shouldn't have engaged in it with him, I can't afford to be sloppy. Sloppy meant dead.

Satisfied that he's now dead, I roll of off him and crawl over to the nearest wall. I'm in need of support. I use up the last bit of energy I have left and take off my leather jacket and use my teeth to rip through my bloodstained t-shirt. He got me good; he'd slashed through the flesh just under my breast, going about a milliimetre deep. It will probably leave a scar.

I pull out my cell phone and dial for Jacob. He answers on the second ring.

"Jake? It's me Bella. I got him, were at the warehouse on 4th Avenue. Send a cleanup team."

Next thing I know I black out.

I wake up and my body feels stiff, like I hadn't moved in a few days. I open my eyes and look around at the bright lit room I'm in, the machines are beeping in a rhythm that sounds right, the shiny white tiled floor looks spotless and the natural light from the sun pours through the windows and blinds me.

Pain shoots through the left side of my body as I pull myself up so that my back is resting against the headboard of the hospital bed. I groan out loud, and put my hand to my head as the headache hits in.

"Still in pain then, I see?"

I look over to where I hear the familiar male voice. At first I see his body, he doesn't have a t-shirt on so I really can see everything; his tanned skin, his tight muscled arms and the trail of hair on his near perfect torso that disappears underneath his jogging bottoms.

I hear him cough and realise my stare must have lingered a second too long, I look up and study his face; his brown eyes framed by unusually long eyelashes for a guy, his straight nose and strong jaw. His mouth, his sensual looking mouth, he has a cheesy grin on his face so I can see his pearly whites, every tooth is straight.

_Oh God am I really analysing his teeth? _

He steps forward and looks at me warily.

"Jake, why are you topless?"

It's not that I have anything to complain about, but I need to distract myself from looking at him, and him coming closer to me is not going to help.

"Thank God, I thought you'd lost your memory when you didn't reply, and with the way you were staring at me?"

He grins and looks down.

Great, so he had realised I was ogling him from head to toe.

"Yeah, well you startled me. You didn't answer me though. Why are you topless?"

"Like you even mind? But I've just come from training with Seth and I thought I'd stop by to see if you had made any changes in your health, which you obviously have."

I ignore his first couple of words on purpose.

"Oh... how long have I been out for this time?"

I secretly hope that he says a couple days, any more and it will be too long.

"About five days now, it would have been shorter if you didn't start attacking my men when they brought you in, you only injured yourself more by doing that."

Attacking his men? Ah yes, it all comes back to me now, they had tried to drug me when they were bringing me over from the warehouse, knowing the drugs would keep me out for a week or more, I fought them off.

"Yeah, well I don't appreciate trying to be drugged."

"It was for your own good and anyway, we ended up not drugging you, your supernatural abilities took care of the healing process, but it seems you're still a little sore. Let me take a look at your wound."

The reminder of not being fully human brought up memories I don't like to think about.

My dad was a vampire, he met my mom, they fell in love and out popped baby Bella. I had known all about vampires and grew up eating normal food, but drinking blood, it all had to be balanced in order to work.

When I was twelve my parents were killed by vampires, I didn't know who killed them or why it was done. I just remember coming home after a friends sleepover one morning to find my parents lying motionless on our living room floor, with their necks ripped open. I vowed revenge on their killers ever since.

I was thrown from foster home to foster home untill I was eighteen. I left the family I was with and moved into my own place, it wasn't much,_ wasn't much at all_. But I wasn't expecting anything fancy, the only money I had was money I had saved up over the previous six years.

I got a job at a local nightclub to help pay the bills and managed to scrape by for a couple of months. But it turned out the owner of where I was staying, was running an illegal slave trade in the rooms situated beneath the rooms he had let out. He had lost rights to the block of flats, and everyone was kicked out.

I was thrown to the streets for about a week before I met Jake.

He was a regular at the club, I'd noticed him before. He was hard not to notice, he was good-looking and girls always flocked around him, desperately trying to grab his attention, he always seemed so bored. He probably was; girls threw themselves at him everyday because he had money and looks. I know I'd get sick of it after abit if I was a man.

Turned out he was a Vampire Hunter, and he ran his own institute where he trained young hunters. His team consisted of eleven trainees, seven official Vampire Hunters, two computer geeks and three doctors.

I had actually been his target after he'd realised I was a vampire, he had set out to kill me but soon enough learnt that I was only half vampire and that I didn't drink human blood anymore. It had been hard at first to stop drinking but I refused to be what my parents killers were, and now after all these years the thought of drinking blood disgusted me.

Jake was wary at first but after I'd saved his life one night, we became fast friends and he'd invited me to be apart of his team.

I accepted his offer knowing it would help me find out who killed my parents.

I'm brought back to reality as I feel Jacobs hand on my stomach; he runs his finger across the newly faded scar that ran from just under my breast to around the middle of my stomach. I feel like electricity is being sent from his fingertips to my skin. It's like this every time Jake and I touch. I don't know if he felt it too, I doubt he does.

We've known each other for four years and not once has he ever inclined that he looks at me as more than a friend. The amount of times I dream that he will one day wake up and declare his undying love for me is unaccountable.

"Everything seems fine, you healed up nicely. Looks like you'll be back at your flat by the end of the day."

"Great. Any more leads on my parents investigation?"

Jake sighs and lets out a breath. He scrunches up his eyebrows and stares at me for a few seconds. Something is wrong, I can feel it.

"What is it? Jacob, what's happened?! Tell me."

"We've found a lead."

My heart leaps. He has just said the words I have been wanting to hear everyday for the past ten years. Everything I'm doing is for my parents. Every kill I make, is for them. Finally we have gotten somewhere.

"What's the lead?"

Jake doesn't reply as he pretends to busy himself with the machines. I swing my legs over the edge of the hospital bed.

_Fuck_. Shouldn't have done that.

I ignore the growing pain under my breast and try to get his attention.

"Jacob?! Tell me? What's the lead?"

I pull his arm away from the machines and pull him so that he is a couple of centimetres in front of me.

"The Brotherhood. We've found their base."

He looks at me while he whispers the last words, probably to make sure I'm still breathing. My whole four years with Jacob means he knows everything about me, he knows about my troubled childhood, and about my parents deaths.

He had promised to help me find the killers and over the years we have come up with one name. Dominic Frett.

We're pretty sure he is the one who ordered the hit on my parents, and we also know he frequently has business with the Brotherhood.

The only thing that stops me from killing Dominic is the fact that I have no idea where he is. By infiltrating the Brotherhood I can wait till business with Dominic comes up again and then kill him. My next problem is not knowing anything about the Brotherhood. No names, no pictures, no addresses. Just the simple fact that there are seven brothers, all original vampires that live here in Seattle.

The worst thing is, I could pass one of them in the street and not even know. After living for so many years you learn to mask who you really are.

"They might know something Jake. What's the address? I think it's time we put our plan in motion.''

I try to keep my voice level normal but I know it will falter, talking about my parents always makes me uneasy, and now that we had found a lead on their case, it turns me into a wreck.

"Ah, Bella. It's too dangerous, we can't just go and infiltrate their base camp. These are the originals we're talking about here. They're not just some random vampires we encounter in an alley, these guys are the hardcore guys. If they found out you were a Hunter they'd kill you straight away."

I look up into Jacobs dark eyes and silently plead with him, hoping there is a way. If he doesn't have a way I will find one myself.

"You know I have to do something, anything God help me!"

"There isn't anything we can do Bells.''

I ignore his last statement and decide to find out what I can about the Brotherhood myself.

"What else do we know about the camp?"

He gives me a knowing look but spills anyway.

"Well we know there's seven vampires already but nobody knew names; I had Greg research everything I came across and he found out the names, there's Emmett, Beck, Edward, Micah, Jasper, Luc and Jace-"

"Wait a second, Edward _the _Vampire God!"

"Erm well I reckon the ladies must refer to him as that but-"

I could see that Jacob grew uncomfortable when I referred to Edward as the Vampire God but it wasn't meant like that. I gave him a look and told him the information I had.

"A couple months back when we invaded that small group of Vampires in 7th Second Avenue, the abandoned hotel? Well I went in first right and before I sprung in on them I remember hearing them talk about this Edward guy, they were so... ah I don't even know how to explain it. It was like they were scared to even say his name, _you know?_ One of the guys was saying how he was like God and that he could hear when anyone was speaking about him so they should stop bad mouthing, another told him to shut up and stop being stupid, but that guy _really _believed in what he was saying. Then you know the big white dude who you went for first?"

Jacob nods obviously remembering the guy who had nearly killed him, if it wasn't for me he wouldn't be standing here today.

"Well _he _said, that Edward had once tortured someone by making them rip out their own eyes and then eat them and then to cut off his own penis with a butter knife. _A butter knife!?_"

I shudder inwardly, infiltrating their camp was going to be scarier than I thought.

"What the fuck. That's one of the reasons we aren't going any further into this lead. It's far too dangerous; I don't like the sound of this Edward guy. God or no God, I don't want you anywhere near the base ok?"

"But that's the thing Jake! If I do this I can kill Dominic myself!"

"That is enough! End of discussion. Dammit I knew I shouldn't have told you about this. Now get some rest, you can leave tonight, and I mean it Bella, I don't want you looking further into this."

I don't reply to him because he is right, he shouldn't have told me about this because now I refuse to just 'let it go'. He leaves the room a while after without saying goodbye.

I lie back on the uncomfortable bed and wonder how I'm going to go about this. I need that address and the only person that has it other than Jake is Greg. Would it be possible to steal the address from Greg? Maybe.

Even then, what would I do with the address? Walk up and knock on the doors and ask to be let inside.

I let out a frustrated sigh as everything seems to become a lot more complicated than it was before.

**Authors Note:**

**Well what do you think? Do you prefer the direction I've taken it in this time, or do you prefer the old version?**

**I'd like you all to review and let me know because if the majority of you prefer the old version of Forbidden Love I'll try and re-write a few of the chapters again to keep it more in check.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read my fanfic :). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

_What the fuck?_

I throw my hand out and fumble for the snooze button on my alarm clock.

Silence fills my apartment.

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

"Ergh. Go away." I shout to no-one in particular.

I reach for my cellphone and decline the call without checking to see who it is.

_**Ring. Ring. Ring.**_

I throw my hands against the bed this time in anger before I answer.

"Why are you calling me at seven in the morning?!"

"Bella? It's two in the afternoon. I was worried about you."

He was worried? All of my built up annoyance dissipates as soon as I hear those few words.

"I'm fine Jake. Just tired. You got any work for me today?"

"No. Sam and Paul are out on the only job I got this morning. You need to stay in bed and rest."

"Yeah I'll probably just stay home all day, listen I'm going back to sleep so I'll see you tomorrow."

I end the call before Jake has a chance to reply and head for the shower, stripping as I walk.

The water is cold but it does the job. Now that I'm naked I have a chance to see my wound from the other day. I was right when I said it would scar.

I smile as I look down at my body and take in the other three scars I have. One on the inside of my upper thigh, one on my stomach and one small one on my shoulder.

That's four in total now, four reminders of me taking out vampires who assumed they'd be able to kill me. Unlike many I was proud of my scars. Proud that I could say I survived and killed any bastard who thought they could hurt me.

I get out of the shower and dress for work. Tight pants, t-shirt and converse, all black. I scrape my hair back into a ponytail and grab my leather jacket before I leave my apartment and head for work.

I lay low as I walk through the back entrance, if Jake sees me he'll ask me why I lied about coming into work and I don't have an answer. Well not one he'll be happy about hearing.

I take the stairs up to the second floor and head towards the IT department. I ignore all the smiles and waves I get on the way, I can't afford to be dragged into a conversation about my speedy recovery.

I knock and wait impatiently for Greg to open his office door. After a few minutes pass I consider breaking the door down.

"Greg you in there?!"

I turn and quickly scan my surroundings, the halls were empty. It was to be expected no-one ever came up to IT unless they seriously had to. I take out a hair grip from my hair and bend to pick the lock. It opens on my first try, I beam down at the now open door happy with my self taught skill.

I walk in and the rooms a mess. Papers are strewn all over the place, it actually looks like the place has been robbed.

This is going to take longer than I expected.

I head straight for his desk and search through the drawers but it's useless, there's nothing there.

"If I was a file that I didn't want anyone to find where would I hide myself?"

I look around the room and focus in on a lonesome shelf with a few books stacked on it. I pick up every book and shake it out, I finally find it in a thick book called IT 101.

The word confidential is written across it in capital letters. I don't see the point in stating the obvious, its not like someone will see the word confidential and not open it.

I skim read the papers inside. I'm shocked at just how much information Greg was able to dig up, it has everything from full names to ages and their regular hang outs.

The easiest option would be too 'accidentally' bump into any one of them at a regular hang out of theirs.

I look down the list and realise they're all clubs. One stands out but only because I've come across it before.

"No way." I whisper to myself.

I re-read the words again and again, making sure I'm reading them correctly.

Fantasy Nightclub, founded in 2006. Owned by The Brotherhood.

"No fucking way."

Fantasy was less than a mile away from my apartment. It was _the _club to be seen at on a friday night. How was this even possible?

The brotherhood had been right under their noses all this time and it had taken them this long to figure it out.

I jot down the address and telephone number of the club on a scrap piece of paper and put the file back where I found it.

Time to go make a phone call.

I was back at my apartment, waiting to be put through to the manager of Fantasy. It had been ten minutes since I'd spoken to someone but I refused to give up.

"Fantasy, how may I help you?"

I swallow down the water in my mouth before answering.

"Hi, I was wondering if you had any job vacancies going?"

"How tall are you?"

_What?_

"Erm 5'6."

"Weight, cup size and haircolour?"

"98 pounds, C and a copper brown."

"Name?"

"Isabella Marie." There was no way I was giving her my real name.

I can hear her breathing down the phone but she doesn't say anything.

"7pm tonight, ask for Rosalie Hale."

The line goes dead.

I look down at my cell to check the time; 16:37. If I leave the house at six it means I have about an hour to get ready.

I run to my bedroom and scour my wardrobe to try and find something to wear.

What do people wear to interviews at strip clubs?

After thirty minutes of changing my outfit multiple times I settle on a black bodycon skirt with a short sleeved white cropped t-shirt. Sexy, but not too slutty.

I take my hair down and pin it to the side, letting it flow down one side of my chest.

I keep my make-up to a minimum with a few flicks of mascara, blusher and eyeliner.

17:52. Shit.

I pull on the only dressy shoes I own; black suede four inch heels that I can never seem to walk in and unknowingly head to my doom.

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys if I get enough reviews I'll post the next chapter in a couple of hours. **

**Hope you enjoy, and again if you've read the old version of this story please let me know your thoughts on this version so far. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys, I know its been quite a while but I've been super busy recently. I know it would be easier to have a set date for every update but I don't want to be making promises I'm not sure I can keep. Plus I write when I'm inspired and in the mood otherwise I don't put my all in, and I want to make sure when I'm writing you guys get my best work.

So it's the moment you've been waititng for, Edward and Bella finally meet in this next chapter, its not tooi detailed but worry not the chapter after this will be full of lemons.

Enjoy and remember your reviews make me update a lot faster. :)

**Chapter 3**

As soon as I leave my apartment I regret not having time to grab a jacket. I'm five minutes into my walk when I also regret choosing to walk to the club instead of taking my car.

Sure it was a little pricey for a wannabe stripper with it being a Mercedes but I could have parked it a couple blocks away.

_Stupid Bella._

By the time I get to the club I've become a pro at walking in heels, aslong as I don't have to do anything but walk I'll be fine for the night.

I round the corner and stare at the line of people who wait to be let inside. It's mostly groups of men who are clearly on a guys night out. I walk past them all and go straight to the bouncer.

"You may be a pretty lady but you gotta queue up just like everybody else."

He hadn't even let me speak, do I really look like I'm trying to cut the line? I look down at my outfit. _Yep,_ I do.

"You've got it wrong, I'm here for an interview. I was told to ask for Rosalie Hale."

He gives me a funny look before speaking into his walkie talkie.

"We have a girl here claiming she has an interview with Ms Hale."

"What's her name?"

I answer before he has a chance to repeat the question.

"Isabella Marie."

"Says her names Isabella Marie."

"Send her in."

He looks me over once before gesturing for me to go in.

A couple of words to describe the inside of Fantasy were; dark, sexy and cosy.

I finally understood why so many people tried to get in here, it was unlike other strip clubs which always looked and felt cheap. Fantasy was clean, high profile and rich looking. It felt... Classy.

It's set out like most strip clubs with the circular stage covering the middle of the floor with sofas, chairs and tables surrounding it. To my right there's a bar with a few stools around it, and then to my left there's a smaller looking lounge area that had to be VIP only. It's situated cleverly so that if they wanted to see the stage they could _but _if they wanted some privacy, it was still possible.

"Follow me please, Ms Marie."

I turn to see the bouncer has followed me in and is now walking towards a door near the bar. I walk as fast as I can in my heels and follow him through the door and up the stairs.

We enter a lobby of some sort with a secretary in the corner. I watch her type away furiously at her computer, she's very pretty and I'm instantly jealous of her hair, it's such an unusual colour it reminds me of fire.

I walk upto her and watch the bouncer leave me to do whatever it is I'm supposed to be doing.

"Hi there! You must Isabella Marie."

"Yeah that's me. I was told to come in at seven to meet with a Rosalie Hale."

"Yeah honey about that. Ms Hale is very busy with it being a friday so you're not going to be interviewed by her tonight."

"Oh. Well I guess I don't mind being re-scheduled. When should I come in again?"

"No, no you'll still have your interview. Just not by Ms Hale. I believe Mr Cullen will be taking over for you. Take a seat and I'll let you know when he's ready."

Mr Cullen? Shit. He's one of the brotherhood.

My palms grow sweaty and I suddenly start to feel light headed. Fuck I'm not ready for this.

"Mr Cullen will see you now."

_**Fuck.**_

_**Fuck.**_

_**Fuck.**_

I force myself to stand up and enter the door labelled with his name.

You can do this Isabella. You can do this.

The first thing I notice as I walk in is the glass that's replaced the back wall, it's tinted so you can see the entire club from up here but they wouldn't be able to see inside from down there. In front of that is a wooden desk with a laptop, lamp and some papers. The whole room screams simple yet convenient.

I walk towards the desk and wait for him to turn, he's facing the glass obviously too busy watching over his club to acknowledge my existence. I wait a few minutes and wonder if he even knows I'm here.

His taller than I expected, at around 6'3 and he has his hands in his pockets, which helps accentuate his ass which from what I can see looks mighty fine. His stance is wide, his shoulders even wider. His hair is a copper brown and I wish he would just turn around so I can check out the rest of him.

I wonder if he looks just as good from the front as he does from behind?

I don't have to wonder long as he turns to face me. Everything freezes.

_My heart. My brain. My mind. My breath. _

_**Everything.**_

I struggle to look away as my eyes land on him. He has to be the most beautiful thing I have ever layed eyes on.

His eyes are a unique shade of gold and I know already that millions of hearts have been broken falling into them. His eyelashes are long and thick, on anyone else I would have called them feminine but that word doesn't seem to fit him.

I run my eyes over the rest of him, his top button is open and I can see a few inches of his chest but his loosened tie stops me from seeing anymore. I suddenly have the urge to rip off the tie and unbutton his shirt so that I can see him in all his definite glory.

I try to form a hello but my mouth has become dry. I let out a choked sound but quickly cover it with a pretend cough.

"Ms Marie, I take it you are here to be interviewed?"

Oh my God. His voice. It drips over me, coaxing me into submission. All sense has left me at this point.

"Y-yes." My voice is weak, nothing like his strong masculine voice. It oozes power, something I normally don't find attractive, but on him its so fucking sexy.

He walks to sit down in his chair and motions for me to sit down too. I thank him silently, I don't think my legs could have held me up any longer.

I place my hands in my lap and try to control them from fidgeting. His eyes are on me and I feel incredibly uncomfortable under his stare.

I want to look up but I worry that I'll end up having eye contact with him and then I won't be able to pull myself away.

"I would appreciate it if we got down to business Ms Marie. As owner of Fantasy and many other franchises I have a tight schedule, I take it you're here because you're a stripper?"

His abruptness shocks me at first. But after the initial reaction I realise I'm sitting across one of the first vampires to ever be created. There's no doubt he is probably rude, impatient and conceited. Actually there's no probably about it. He's all those things and more.

I clear my throat before answering. Be confident Bella.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise you were _that _important, but yes I'm here for a job as a stripper.

He let out a little chuckle before masking his face once again with that bored expression.

Frankly I was pissed off, I understood that Edward Cullen was an important man but he was running a business here and that meant he had to do things like hold interviews, if he was so busy that he couldn't do simple things like that then maybe he should consider a different business field.

"Very well, stand up then."

"Wha-why?"

"Just stand up and take your clothess off."

Ok this was not going to plan. Was this normal? Did he expect me to have sex with him first? I wouldn't mind under different circumstances but this guy was 1. A vampire and 2. My future boss, or so I hoped.

Sleeping with him this early in the plan would sabotage everything.

"Mr Cullen, I'm sorry to dissapoint you but I don't intend to sleep with you, I'm here for a job interview, nothing more nothing less. I'm not a prostitute and if I have to sleep with you to get this job then I'm afraid this isn't the right one for me."

He started to laugh and I felt my panties go wet. He was effecting me way more than I wanted to admit, soon enough he'd be able to sense my desire for him. My initial desire turned to anger as his laughter became louder.

"You think I want to sleep with you? I assure you Ms Marie if I wanted to fuck someone you wouldn't be the first person I go to. I want to see if you can strip, show me a routine you've prepared, I take it you have prepared something for me to see?"

Fucking douchebag.

I wouldn't be the first person he goes to? I know I'm not beautiful or sexy like most girls, but I wasn't ugly, I knew that much. I was just _ok_, but obviously to him I wasn't even that.

If I was angry before I was fucking fuming now. How dare he be so rude to me? We had just met and he had already told me I was wasting his time and unattractive.

I'd show him.

If it wasn't for that comment of his I would have stripped and be done with it, and focused my attention on one of the other brothers but like any other person I couldn't say no to a challenge, and Edward had just handed me one on a plate.

Edward Cullen _you_ are going to want me so bad it hurts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while since I've updated, I've just been really busy starting up another story on here aswell. You should check it out 'Mine To Control' it's based on Twilight aswell. **

**Hope you like this chapter, actually I'm pretty sure most of you will love it. Beware of the lemons ;) **

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

**Edwards POV:**

I parked my car in my reserved spot and headed into Fantasy. As I walked around the club I couldn't help but be proud of the place me and my brothers had started up. We had opened this club not long ago and all of the time and effort we'd put into it paid off when it became an overnight sensation.

We had opened many other Fantasys in different states after our success here, but this one was definitely my favourite with it being my first.

I head towards my office but get stopped by a blonde beauty.

"Edward, just the man I've been looking for. I have an interview set for seven but I'm way too busy to hold it, can you do the honours of checking her out? Her names Isabella Marie, and from what she's told me she could be great for the club."

I was free till seven thirty so I had the time, question was did I have the energy? Ofcourse I did, but did I want to hold an interview on a friday evening? No.

"Can't you just get Jasper or Emmett to do it?"

"Jaspers in a meeting and ah Emmett is erm busy."

There's no way Emmett was busy, that was unless he was balls deep inside a random chick. She obviously didn't want him to be holding interviews with potentially hot girls.

Rose is in love with Emmett and has been ever since she met him, he sadly doesn't seem to feel the same way so its kind of one-sided. She does everything she can to make him notice her, but he doesn't seem to reciprocate any of the feelings.

He's a fucking idiot if you ask me, Rosalie was hot, and I mean seriously hot. Hot enough to make you wonder whether being a one woman man is worth it. But it wasn't like that between us, sure she was great to look at but that's all it would ever be.

She was way too crazy for me, and I think she was kind of scared of me, no not scared, more like intimidated. Now I was all up for kinky sex but having the woman scared of you while doing it just wasn't on my to do list.

"I'll do it, but you owe me one."

"I owe you fucking ten, thanks."

She wonders off towards a group of dancers, barking orders to them. Hiring her as a manager here had probably been one of the best ideas we had had in a long time.

I head towards my office and walk past my secretary, she'd lasted longer than most, a whole _twelve _days. They never seemed to want to stay around after I fucked em, God knows why, I was a great boss.

_It's because they want more. They want a relationship._

The day one woman satisfied me for more than one night would be the day hell froze over. Not gonna happen anytime soon.

"Mr Cullen, hiii."

I couldn't remember her name for the life of me, so I decided to throw her one of my dazzling smiles instead, hoping it would distract her.

I watched her sigh, and hear her heart beat fast against her chest, I give it another four days before she quits hoping that I'll tell her to stay and proffess my undying love for her, hoping I'll tell her she was different and worth a relationship, they never got what they want. Ever.

"Oh before you go Mr Cullen, we're expecting an Isabella Marie for that job opening we had a couple weeks back, Ms Hale was supposed to take care of it but she said she's very busy setting up for tonight so you'll be holding it instead. She did say she confirmed this with you?"

"Yes she did. Send her in a few minutes after she arrives."

"Ok, anything else sir?"

"No that will be all."

I turned around and headed for my office and sat down at my desk, time to check up on the contractors, doing a bit of background research never went amiss. I was closing internet windows when the phone rang, I answered it on the second ring. It was the reception line.

"Yes?"

"Ms Marie is here, sir."

"Send her through."

"Okay, sir."

I hung up the phone and got out of my chair to look over the glass wall I had fitted in a couple of years ago, it overlooked the ground floor of the strip club, and it was tinted so no-one could see into it, but I could see everything from where I was sitting.

I watched on as Rose shouted at a few of the strippers who hadn't changed into their costumes yet, she'd been extra cranky these past few days and rumour has it, Emmett had once again turned her advances down, I don't know how long this little game of theirs would go on before he succumbed to her advances.

My office door opens and I smell a hint of cinammon on the girl who enters. I wait a few minutes and then turn to address her but get stopped by her initial beauty.

She was something else altogether, she stood at 5'5, maybe 5'6 at a push, her hair was loose around her shoulders and it fell to her breasts, a rich auburn you didn't see very often. Her eyes were deep green with a hint of brown lurking in there, she was small but she looked strong, her nose turned up a little but it didn't make her look stuck up, no, it made her seem confident, yet at the same time she looked shy, and discomforted. She was pale and her body wasn't something out of Sports Illustrated but it stirred my cock anyhow, her breasts were probably a C cup, mayb couldn't tell from here, her legs looked endless in that skirt of hers, and I already decided they were my favourite part about her body. I pictured them wrapped around my neck as I licked her pussy clean.

What the fuck was I doing? She hadn't even said a single word to me and I was already picturing fucking her.

I go to sit down and motion for her to sit down too, as she walks towards the chair her eyes are on me.

Ah, she likes what she sees then. It was to be expected, most people liked what they saw, especially the women.

"Ms Marie, I take it you are here to be interviewed?"

"Y-yes."

Her voice is shaky and unsure of itself. She's either nervous because she's at a job interview, or nervous because of me. I decide its the latter and get down to business. I didn't have time to waste.

"I would appreciate it if we got down to business Ms Marie. As owner of Fantasy and many other franchises I have a tight schedule, I take it you're here because you're a stripper?"

"I'm sorry I didn't realise you were _that _important, but yes I'm here for a job as a stripper."

I let out a little laugh, she's fiesty and I like it, I decide to test just how confident she has become.

"Very well, stand up then."

"Wha-why?"

"Just stand up and take your clothess off."

Her face has gone even more paler than normal, her mouth is slightly open and her eyes have become wide. She's shocked to say the least.

"Mr Cullen, I'm sorry to dissapoint you but I don't intend to sleep with you, I'm here for a job interview, nothing more nothing less. I'm not a prostitute and if I have to sleep with you to get this job then I'm afraid this isn't the right one for me."

I can't help but laugh now, this girl is crazy. Did she really think I would make her sleep with me to get the job? What kind of club did she think this was? I realise that even though I'm not offering her sex I'm offended that she had turned me down anyway.

I don't like that I'm offended. This one girl should not be affecting me so much.

"You think I want to sleep with you? I assure you Ms Marie if I wanted to fuck someone you wouldn't be the first person I go to. I want to see if you can strip, show me a routine you've prepared, I take it you have prepared something for me to see?"

She closes her mouth and sits up a little straighter, she becomes her confident self again.

Way to go Edward, insult her right before she takes her clothes off, but it was better this way, no attachments always worked better.

She was simply a woman applying for a job, and he needed to see if she was capable of the job. That's what he kept on telling himself the whole time she sat there.

"Ms Marie, I don't have all day, I simply need to see if you are capable of stripping."

I watch her swallow and then stand up, finally we were getting somewhere. My cock twitched at the beauty in front of me, it's almost like it knew she would be near naked in a few moments.

She stands on the other side of my desk and starts to move slow, her hands run down her covered stomach and she slowly starts to pull at her tucked in shirt, hints of her belly are shown before she turns so her backs to me. She starts to inch her t-shirt up once again and takes it off in one swift motion. She swirls it overtop her head and then turns to face me.

It takes all of my control to not go to her and grab at her tits, they're big but still perky and I can tell her nipples are erect. She brings her t-shirt down in between her legs and rubs it slightly on the front of her skirt, I hear her moan slightly and suddenly the room becomes very hot, she drops it and turns once again so that her back is to me.

She looks back at me then and I knew what she'd be seeing, a man sitting there ready to give her the world. She hadn't even shown boob and I was putty in her hands, I pull at my tie and keep my eyes trained on her.

Her hands go back to her stomach and she pulls at her mini skirt, pushing it down her long legs, she was slow enough to have me wanting to grab her and rip the remainder of her clothes off but fast enough so that before I knew it her mini skirt lay as a puddle on the floor.

She stepped out of it and kicked it to the side with her heeled pump. Her bare ass cheeks were on show, they looked soft and round, perfect for biting. I use up the rest of my control to stop myself from getting up and having my way with her right here on my office desk.

She turns to face me and I can see her pussy through her black lace panties, it was shaven, clean shaven, not a hair in sight, I felt my cock grow to its full length, fighting to get free. Down boy, down.

I close my eyes and next thing I know I can hear her getting closer, I open my eyes and find her atop of my desk, she's pushed my laptop and papers aside and her body is crawling towards me, it took all of me to not cum just at the sight of her like this, because of her position her breasts were spilling out of her bra. This girl would be the death of me. She comes closer now and twists her body so that her legs are on either side of my chair.

Her head bends closer to me, putting her breasts right infront of my face, yes her nipples were definitely hard. I bend my head closer towards her breast, and blow lightly onto her nipple.

A small moan leaves her lips and the last bit of control I have left breaks. I grab her by the waist and pull her onto my chair, her legs fall onto mine, her pussy rubs against my cock. My hands find her neck and I pull her down to meet my lips, I feel her moan vibrate through me as she kisses me back with more force than I expected. Moving my hands from her neck to her legs, I then slowly move them towards her panties and slide one finger up and down her pussy, the material of her panties is so thin but I needed to be inside of her, so they felt like the biggest barrier ever.

She gasps as my finger increases its pace and I use this to my advantage as I delve my tongue inside her hot mouth, I can taste the cinammon I had smelt earlier, and it only makes me harder. I groan against her mouth and her hands go down to my blazer pushing it off my shoulders.

Normally when a woman was eager it put me off, but Isabella being eager only turned me on, it was hot knowing she wanted me just as much as I wanted her.

**Bellas POV:**

What the fuck was going on? One minute I was attempting to strip, repeating my mantra in my head, next thing I know I'm on Edwards lap, shoving my tongue down his throat, not that he seemed to mind, I could feel his erection rubbing against my leg.

He carried on stroking me on my pussy and I was near, I could feel it, I was ready to explode any minute now, I had never been so near to cum from just a stroke of a finger. My moans were coming faster now, I was so close, I started to squirm in his lap and I felt him groan against my lips, and realised I was dry humping his finger.

_Classy Bella, classy._

"Edward, listen I know you're busy bu... Holy shit."

I jumped off Edward and grabbed the first thing I could see and threw it on. Great, his blazer.

I looked towards the door and literally had to physically close my mouth shut, this guy was huge, massive. He literally had to turn sideways to walk through the door that's how huge his shoulders were.

"Emmett, don't you ever knock?"

My gaze goes back to Edwards, he looked pissed off but he was laughing at the same time, well I'm glad someone found this situation funny. His eyes met mine and I could see the lust in them. I avert my eyes away quickly, and focus on trying to dress myself.

"Don't stop on my acount, that looked like fun, maybe when you're done you could come over to my office?"

After a few moments I realise big guy was speaking to me, I look up at him, he may be big but he didn't intimidate me, not like Edward did. I frowned at him, confused as to why he'd want me after he'd just seen me on top of his brother, did they share girls and pass them around like nothing? I shuddered inwardly a look of pure disgust crossed my face.

"She's not going anywhere, especially not into your office Emmett, now get out I'm busy."

If I was intimidated by Edward before I was scared shitless now, his eyes had turned cold and I now understood why people feared him, why no-one wanted to get on the bad side of him, he was leader of the Originals, the scariest most powerfulest supernatural being on the planet as of now, and I had nearly had sex with him.

_Fuck me._

"No need to get your panties in a twist bro, doesn't seem like she wants to party with me anyway."

His face searches mine and I realise I must of had a look of horror on my face from thinking about them passing girls around, I laugh now, a genuine laugh. If the situation was different I think I'd get on with Emmett, he seemed nice enough, big friendly giant, yeah that was it.

"Ah she speaks! Well laughs, that's good enough, with what I wanna do to you, we only really need sounds anyway babe."

I hear a growl behind me and turn to see Edward standing up, nearing me now.

"Chill man, I only came to let you know that the contractors are waiting for you in the conference room."

"Fuck." He glances at his watch now and runs his fingers through his messy hair as if to tame it. "I'll be there soon, stall them."

With that Emmett leaves, and suddenly the room seems a lot smaller. I move further away from Edward and bend to pick up my mini skirt and shirt from the floor, I turn so that I'm facing him and start to dress myself, I take off his blazer and hand it back to him and put my shirt on.

Why wasn't he saying anything? Did I get the job or not?

"Well..."

"Yes Ms Swan?" His mouth turns into a smirk and I watch him put on his own blazer and fix his tie.

"Do I get the job or not?"

The only way this would work now was if I was confident and proffesional.

_Bit too late for that now Bella._

"Listen, I know what you may think of me after this little..."

My voice falters and I struggle for words. He starts to lightly chuckle.

"Little? I would hardly call any of that little, especially judging from the moans that were coming out of your mouth."

His left eyebrow rises, challenging me to deny what just happened. So very cocky. Well I'm pretty sure he enjoyed what happened too.

"It takes two to tango."

"Touché Ms Marie."

His eyes crinkle when he laughs this time, I can't help but find it adorable.

"The job opening you were interviewed for was sadly filled about three days ago, but we do have an opening for waitressing which I'd gladly offer you."

_That BASTARD!_

He made me strip knowing he wouldn't even be able to hire me because the job position was already taken. I was angry now, so angry I walked up to him so that I was mere inches from his face and jabbed my finger against his hard chest.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You made me do all of that when there was no way I could have ever gotten the job anyway? Oh my God you are low!"

"Ms Marie, the job offer for waitressing still stands if you'd like to accept it?"

And now the fucker wasn't even going to address what he had done, I had a right mind to leave this place and never look back, but then everything would be for nothing, and there's no way I could get revenge.

"I'll take it."

He smiled then walked over to his door and opened it and motioned for me to walk out, I stepped outside and turned to see him closing his office door behind him.

"You start on Monday."

He walked me over to the other door which led me out to the club and we both stepped out into the now busy club, I checked my watch and seen that it was now 7:40, wow nearly a whole hour had passed since I first stepped into his office.

I walked away from him through the crowds of men, keeping my head down.

"Oh and Ms Marie?"

I hear him call my name and turn back around, he was pretty far from me now, and he had to shout to be heard.

"Wear those black panties you had on today, I like those." He winks, and then turns and walks off.

I stand there as red as a tomatoe and watch as everyone around me turns to stare at me, a few men even daring to ogle my skirt, no doubt wishing for it to disappear so that they get to see what was underneath. Get to see what Edward had liked so much, I turn and head out of the club glad for the cool winter air on my skin.

1 - 0 to Edward.

**A/N:**

**Did you like it? For those who read this story before I took it down you'll realise I hadn't changed much, that's because this scene was probably one of the only ones I was happy with, save for a few more that you'll see soon. **

**Let me know what you think, and please do check out my new story.**

**Thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated this chapter in so long. I've decided I'm going to try and update it at least once a month, I've just been so busy working on my newer stories. But don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this one. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's very exciting!**

**Chapter 5**

I got the hang of things pretty easily at the club, I was given a section, about six tables and whenever someone sat at one of my tables I was too wait a few minutes and then approach them and ask them if they'd like anything.

Most of the time they ordered just drinks, which I had to get from the bar and serve, not really all that hard. A few of the guys tried chatting me up, I guess because I was working in a strip club they felt they could proposition me and I'd accept.

It was nothing new that I couldn't handle.

10 o'clock rolled around faster than I expected, time for my break. I met Alice, a girl who befriended me within five minutes, at the bar and shared her tuna salad with me, she was easily a girl I could see myself becoming close friends with, even though I wasn't here to make friends.

"How you finding it so far?" She asks me in between bites.

"It's good, I like it. I'm dreading Friday and Saturday nights though, it must get crazy."

"Oh it does, but we usually have a few more workers on hand so it doesn't get too bad."

"Good to know, haha."

"Omg, isn't he just the dreamiest guy you've ever layed eyes on?"

"Wai- What? Who?" I move to turn my chair around but Alice grabs my arm, stopping me still.

"No, don't turn around yet, he'll know we're talking about him, it's Jasper Whitmore, wow I could just eat him up."

Jasper. One of the Originals, I wonder if Edward's there too.

"You can turn around now, he's the one with the short curly blonde hair, sitting next to Mr Cullen and that other guy."

I turn around to take a look at Jasper and wow, it seems good looks definitely ran in the family. To the right of him there was Edward, looking all high and mighty, his hair a typical mess on top of his head. He wore a black and white suit, with a black skinny tie, looser now, I could see the top of his chest peeking out from underneath his shirt. That hard smooth skin, so kissable.

My view of him is suddenly blocked as a blonde with big tits and a skinny waist literally straddles him for all the world to see. My eyes flash red and I resist the urge to go over and rip her away from him.

_Wait, what? Control yourself Bella. _

"Wow, who's she?" I try my best to sound disinterested but I can hear the jealousy in my voice, it seems Alice is too busy ogling Jasper to realise though.

"God knows, he's with a new girl nearly everytime he comes here. That is unless he's here for purely business reasons, then he's usually alone. Damn, I wouldn't mind being that girl right about now."

I turn around again to see Edward and this slut were now kissing eachother, well I wouldn't exactly call it kissing, more like devouring each others face. I look away when I get the urge to puke.

"Hmm, yeah."

"Oh please Bella, like you don't see how insanely goodlooking he is, every single girl in here has tried to grab his attention, but he doesn't even bother, like he's too good for us you know? Whatever, Jaspers more my type anyway."

I wonder when he'd turned her down? Before I can get a word in edge ways, she starts up again. I welcome the distraction of her voice.

"Oh my God, he's coming this way, act casual, don't pan- hiiiii Mr Cullen."

"Wait, what wh- shit." I say frantically before I realise that Edward is now standing behind me, inches within my grasp.

"Miss Swan, nice to see you're fitting in around here." His voice goes straight to my core, it's like I can feel it against my skin. I watch Alice stare back at me in shock, I'm tempted to lean over and close her hanging mouth.

I turn around in my stool to face Edward, I feel my brain melt a little, he is way better than what I remembered.

Why must he be so beautiful looking?

_Focus Bella, stay focused. _

"Mr Cullen." I nod, not trusting my mouth yet.

"Well, when you've decided you're free, my date would like to order a few drinks, she's back there."

Fucking dick, here I was appreciating his good looks and the only reason he even came over was to order me about and fetch drinks for his 'date'.

I look over at where Barbie sits and act none the wiser as I plaster the biggest smile I can fake and look up at him.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr Cullen; I'll go over now and make sure she's seen to."

Before he can say anything, I jump off my stool and walk over to the vip area he'd been seated in, to do my job and maybe get intel.

"Hi I'm Bella, I'll be your waitress for tonight, what would you like to order?"

"Damn, how about a slice of you?" I look over to the one who Alice didn't name, short brown hair, green eyes, he's just as good looking as the rest of the Originals, but he isn't Edward.

"I'm sorry sir, that doesn't seem to be on the menu."

"Ah man, not even for me?" He bats his eyelashes and I have to admit that if I wasn't already so enamoured with Edward, I would definitely be affected by this mans attempt to flirt with me.

"Leave the poor girl alone Micah, I apologize for his rude behaviour. He'll have a gin & tonic, and I'd like a whiskey please."

I can see why Alice is so in love with Jasper, he's surprisingly nice; he has an aura about him, a typical southern gentleman. It was hard to imagine him ripping people's hearts out of their chest, I let the image fall from my mind and smile while writing his order down.

I turn to Blondie then. She sits there staring up at me, smacking her gum obnoxiously, the words white trash run through my mind.

"Are you ready to order?"

That's civil enough, right? I feel her eyes analysing my every move and decide I don't like it.

What the fuck is her problem?

"Hmm, no I don't think so. What has no carbs, no fat, and is low in sugar?"

Seriously? "Ahh, water?"

"Are you trying to be funny? I'm not here to order water, for fucks sake."

"I think it's obvious what you're here for."

From the corner of my eye I can see Micah and Jasper holding back their laughter. I wonder if Edward will find this funny too?

_I doubt it._

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Her voice has risen in pitch, it's practically verging on annoying. Actually no, it's definitely annoying.

"Figure it out."

I don't know why I'm being so bitchy towards her, sure she seems llike a fake shallow plastic Barbie doll, but that doesn't mean it gave me the right to be so disrespectful towards her.

_It's because she was almost eating Edwards face earlier. _

I push away the thoughts my mind's offering as reasons, dis-agreeing with them altogether.

"Do you know who I am?"

"No, and frankly, I don't want to know either."

The more she opens her mouth, the more I want to throttle her on the spot.

"Eddie, thank God you're here! Who is this stupid tramp you've hired? She can't even take my order properly."

Edward comes into view beside me, and sits down, watching us both the whole time. I'm in the middle of readying myself to launch at Barbie and he decides to fucking sit down and watch us like we were the entertainment for the night.

I almost walk away not wanting to give him the satisfaction of arguing with her, what would he think? It's obvious that he'd assume I was jealous of this girl because she's with him. When that isn't the case, at all.

_Right._

"God, didn't your fucking mother raise you right?"

Before I can react, I feel a pair of strong hands wrap around my waist and pull me away from her. I don't even see him stand up, but then again he's a vampire, and vampires have super speed.

I watch as her eyes fall to the hands on my waist, jealousy springs to her eyes, but I'm not bothered about that. I'm too angry thinking about what she'd said about my mom. I try to release my self from Edwards grip, but he just holds on tighter, stopping me from doing anything.

I realise that I'd seriously underestimated the strength of an Original, as his arms dig into my stomach.

"Let me go! You fucking bitch, I'm gonna rip your eyeballs out!"I watch her open her mouth ready to threaten me back, but she stops half way.

"That's enough!"

His voice is loud, filled with so much venom that Micah and Jasper all of a sudden stop their 'giggling' and stay quiet.

I don't know what it is that possesses me to do what I do next, either it-s because I'm too angry about the mom comment, or I just don't give a shit about Edward and his anger right now. I'm betting on the latter.

"Don't stay silent now you tramp, you think I'm gonna let you speak about my mom like that?! Let me go, dammit! Take your fucking hands off me!"

I've become hysterical now, tears streaming down my face, everything coming back to me in flashes. Seeing my parents with their throats ripped out. Seeing the blood on the floor.

"Bella, Bella! Calm down, breathe."

I blink back the tears streaming out of my eyes, and I'm met by Edwards face; he's turned me around sometime in between my hysterics, his arms near my lower back now.

I look up at him, even blurry he looks perfect. I feel the stares around me, the whole club is looking at us now, I can see Alice next to Jasper, her face full of worry. They probably all think I'm some sort of lunatic, and it was all because of him.

I try to wriggle out from his grasp, my mind doesn't seem to be functioning well because of his close proximity. I need to be away from him, I need my thoughts to be working correctly.

"I said get off me!" I try to shove him off me, but his grip never falters. "This is all your fault, you brought that bitch here, I hope you're happy now!"

"Bella, stop."

His voice brings the hairs up on my neck, but I don't care, I'm too angry at him.

"NO! I've had enough, get your fucking hands off me."

His face becomes dark, anger taking over. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

He lets go of my waist, and I shamelessly miss the feel of his hands on me, I don't have to miss them long though because he grabs onto my wrist and drags me from the vip area.

I can see everyone staring at us, probably just as shocked as I was myself. He's headed for his office, I feel everyone give way not wanting to be in the way of him when he looks like he does now.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. What have I done? _

We get into the receptionist area and his receptionist stares at us both with a bewildered expression.

"I don't care if someone's dying, or if this place is fucking burning down, I don't want any disturbances, do you understand me?"

She nods back at us, wide eyed and shocked. With that he opens his office door and throws me inside. I move to stand against his desk, feeling better now that I'm on solid grounf.

His anger is emanating from him, he turns his back to me and locks the door.

Oh my God, he's actually going to kill me.

I look around his office trying to look for a weapon to use against him. Would I actually stand a chance against him? Maybe... I guess I'd just have to wait and see. He turns around and leans against his door.

"What just happened?"

"You saw what happened, that bit-" I shout towards him, ready to defend myself.

"No, I want to know why you were blaming me, how is any of this my fault?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? I spoke to Alice okay, she told me that the job position was filled on Saturday morning, and correct me if I'm wrong, but my interview was on Friday! So because you decided to lie and offer me the job as a fucking waitress. Instead of being on stage, I was forced to almost run around for that whore of yours."

"Well I'm sorry I decided to offer you the job as a waitress, I didn't realise you'd much rather parade your half naked body around on stage for any guy to see."

"What the fuck is it to you what I do with my body, you don't even know me, open the fucking door, I'm getting out of here."

I cross the distance between us, and try to grab the key out from his hand.

"You're not going anywhere just yet."

"Fuck you Edward!"

His name slips out of my mouth before I realise what I've done. We weren't on a first name basis, shit.

"I'd much rather you did the fucking."

Within a second his anger has turned to lust, his eyes I can tell are mentally undressing me. My nipples start to harden under his gaze, my body betraying me.

His hands shoot out to grab my waist, pulling me close to him; I can feel his erection against my stomach. His mouth blows breath into mine, such a simple gesture, but it leaves me so wet.

I need his mouth on mine. Now.

**Authors Note:**

**Did you like it? Let me know what you think and if you till swant me to keep updating this story. I write for myself, but I upload for you guys :). **

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
